


ship list for hollow knight

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: while i may not ship some of these they are still shipable.there will not be fanfiction for these ships in this only a list.--------------a list of ships for hollow knight and all its character.rarepairs crackships brotps otps gay straight lesbian bisexualyou want it we got it





	1. main section

This is taken care of and maintained by imagine-candied-eyes  
****valid to change****  
-send in ships/character/ect via comments to help me update-

(----character----  
\-----character 1 x character 2 x character 3 ect-----)

\--the knight/lil ghost/lil shadow-  
-Little ghost x Grimm  
-Little ghost x Quirrel  
-Little ghost x radiance  
-Little ghost x everyone familial  
-Little ghost x myla  
-Little ghost x bretta

\--cloth-  
-Cloth x hornet  
-Cloth x bretta

\--hornet-  
-Hornet x cloth  
-Hornet x bretta  
-Hornet x Quirrel

\--Quirrel-  
-Quirrel x monomon  
-Quirrel x pure vessle/hollow knight  
-Quirrel x little ghost  
-Quirrel x relic seeker lemm  
-Quirrel x Hornet  
-Quirrel x Tiso

\--tiso-  
-Tiso x godtamer  
-Tiso x Quirrel

\--zote-  
-Zote x bretta

-Bretta-  
-Bretta x zote  
-Bretta x myla  
-Bretta x hornet  
-Bretta x little ghost

\--Seer-  
-Seer x elderbug

\--Ze’mer-  
-Ze'mer x the traitor kings child

\--Eternal Emilitia-  
-Emilitia x white lady

\--Myla-  
-Myla x bretta  
-Myla x hornet  
-Mylar x ghost

\--The Hunter-  
-Hunter x nymm

\--The Pale King-  
-Pale king x white lady  
-Pale king x grimm  
-Pale king x lurien  
-Pale King x Radiance

\--White Lady-  
-White lady x pale king  
-White lady x Emilitia  
-White lady x radiance

\--Troupe Master Grimm-  
-Grimm x knight  
-Grimm x brumm  
-Grimm x pale king  
-Grimm x the hollow Knight  
-Grimm x Divine

\--Brumm/Nymm-  
-Brumm x Grimm  
-Nymm x hunter  
-Brumm x Divine

\--The shade lord-  
-Shade Lord x radience  
-Shade Lord x god seeker

\--Godseeker-  
-Godseeker x shade lord

\--the radiance-  
-Radience x shade lord  
-Radience x white lady  
-Pale King x Radiance

\-- the hollow knight-  
-The hollow knight x the Traitor lord  
-the hollow Knight x Grimm 

\--traitor lord  
-The traitor lord x the hollow knight

\--lurien  
-Lurien x the pale king  
-Lurien x Harrah x monomon

\--monomon  
-Monomon x Harrah x lurien  
-Monomon x Quirrel

\--harrah  
-Harrah x lurien x monomon

\--relic seeker lemm  
-Relic seeker lemm x Quirrel


	2. ship submission form

ship submittion  
part 1  
character name 1 x character name 2  
part 2  
character name 2 x character name 1  
part 3  
(optional)   
a single fanfiction or fan art link

**Author's Note:**

> X = Romantic  
Y = Platonic ship  
Z = Siblings  
V = Enemies  
ship submission form(it makes it easier for me)  
-character 1 x character 2  
-character 2 x character 1  
(for specifics.)


End file.
